


A journey with Winchesters

by Crowleysbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Badass Bitch", "Falling In Love", "Smut Eventually", F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysbitch/pseuds/Crowleysbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a great hunter and your old friend John Winchester calls for help. You help him and the boys to find the demon, but stay with them longer than you expected. And you start falling for Dean. But you have a secret that you're afraid of..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the eye candy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy babes. Trying something new. I would really like to hear what you think. Your thoughts on how i can improve my work. I have never done anything like this.  
> Also, english is not my first language, so there is probably some grammar mistakes. Sorry.  
> 

You were just chillin' in your house, taking a little break from hunting. You know, relaxing before another hunt. Getting your strenght back and healing from the injuries you've got. You are like the best hunter ever. You are a badass with a good ass. Nothing gets in your way. Not pain, emotions, people or monsters. Not even the high heels you love to wear. They sometimes come in handy when you have to stab a bitch, actually. And you have a lot of acquaintences.  
You have thought of having a normal life, a lover, kids, but honestly, this is your happiness. Dangerous life and saving people lives. You were drifting away in your thaughts, but your phone started to ring. You look who's calling. Winchester. John Winchester.  
You two are really good friends. Old friends. You met him when you were hunting down a demon. He was suprised how much you knew about them. He asked you a lot of questions about them, but never answered why he was so interesed about demons. When he needed help he called you. Whether he needed advice or to help kill some son of a bitches. So you became good friends, but he prefered to work alone.

-"Hey, John! Listening." You calmly answered your phone.  
-"Hey. I really need your help, Y/N. Can we meet?" John asked.  
'"Yeah, of course. Where you at?"

The boys still didn't think it was a good idea to involve some hunter. This was their family thing.

-"Dad, who even is she? How can she help us?" Sam with a doubt asked.  
-"Yeah, i mean, you never have mentioned her before and now you are saying, she's one of the best hunters and like a family?" Dean really didn't like that some girl is going to get involved.  
-"Boys, we can trust her. And i am sure, that with her help we will find the demon fast. With the information that i am going to give her, she'll find it faster and she'll probably know what is it's weak spots and all the other things we need to know before we go and try to kill it. She is a pro.

Not long after, they hear someone pull up to the hotel. John walks outside, wanting to meet her, boys follow him, curious to see this hunter.  
A gorgeous figure steps out of the car. With curves that can kill, long Y/H/C hair, face that looks like only goddesses could have and sexy, badass outfit, she swaying her hips walks twowards John. A smile starts to show on her face the closer she gets to him. She gives him a warm hug and a sweet "Hey!".  
The boys behind John stand still. They feel like they can't move anymore. They are stunned by the beauty you have and suprised and confused, because they haven't seen John so happy meeting a hunter before. It was like he saw his long lost daughter that he never had. John never was like that. Dean kinda felt jelous.

-"Y/N, these are my boys, Sam and Dean." John introduced.  
-"Well damn, Winchester. I wish you had introduced me to them earlier." With a smirk you told.

You always have been the confident and flirty type. You liked one night stands, you liked to go to bars and have a good time. But you seeked love.  
You felt like you fell in love with Dean the second you saw him. (What the hell? You thought.) Damn he was tall and handsome. And Sam too. They were such an eye candy.  
Sam looked at Dean with suprise, because by now, he would have flirted back like three times. But he just looked at you speechless. Sam spoke

-"Hey, nice to meet you, i'm Sam!"

Dean was brought back to reality. He finally said with a smirk

-"Yeah, nice to meet ya, name's Dean."

All four of you walked in the hotel, Dean behind you. It was the best view he had seen. And that booty. God damn.


	2. How did this happen, Dean? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babes. So another short moment out of the journey. Included Dean's POV.

It has been almost two years since you met Sam and Dean. Man, all the things you have been trough. Finding Azazel, John's death, Sam's visions and the truth behind it and... Sam's death. How could we let this happen? This couldn't be the reality. But it was. Sam now is laying on the bed. Dead. Your thoughts are broken by Dean yelling at Bobby.

-"Well, then let it end!" Dean yelled with anger.  
-"You don't mean that."  
-"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think i've given enough? You don't think i've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it." Dean angry, but with sadness and tiredness in his voice said.  
"If you know whats good for you, turn around and get the hell out of here. Go!" He yelled and pushed Bobby.  
"I'm sorry. Please, just go." With tears in his eyes Dean said.  
-"You know where i'll be." Bobby left.

You looked at Dean. He looked terrible. His body looked weak, but at the same time tense. Just by looking at his face you could see all the emotions. How sad and devastated he was. How angry he was. Angry, because he let this happen. How confused he was. Confused, because he didn't know what to do now. But you knew what to do. He wanted to be alone, so you stood up to leave too. But before you left, you wanted to say something. You knew it would be best not to say anything. 'Cause what can you say. That you're sorry, that you're devastated too, that you would do anything to bring Sam back.. Dean already knew that. And honestly there was nothing to say.

-"Dean. I have never felt so much pain. Seeing Sam dead... and you sad, there's nothing that hurts me more. There's nothing i can say to make it better, but just know, that i and Bobby will always be here for you."  
-"Thank you, Y/N."

You went for a hug, expecting a rejection, but he hugged you tightly. His arms wrapped around your waist, almost crashing your spine, and your arms around his neck, hand on his head.

-"It's going to be all good." You whispered.

 

DEAN'S POV

Bobby left. Now i feel even shittier. Y/N is still here. Should i say something?

-"Dean. I have never felt so much pain. Seeing Sam dead... and you sad, theres nothing that hurts me more. Theres nothing that i can say to make it better, but just know, that i and Bobby will always be here for you."  
-"Thank you, Y/N."

Her tight hug makes me feel like life goes on. She gives me hope. She gives me reason to keep moving, to keep fighting. Y/N is the reason.  
At this moment, when i probably am crushing her, because i don't want to let go, i realised, how much she means to me. How every time her words make me feel better and how her goofiness and sarcasm, and bad jokes makes me and Sam laugh. We don't do that often. But when we are with her, we laugh a lot. How she always knows how to sort out our fights. How much she loves any kind of music. And the best part is, that she also loves rock and knows almost every lyric. Am i falling for her?  
Somehow her hand on my head makes me feel safe and that everything is going to bd okay. And her soft whisper..  
She lets go. I don't want her to leave.  
Sam and Y/N is the reason i live. I need to bring Sam back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your suggestions to make the story better. Thank you.  
> Have a sexy day!


	3. How did this happen, Dean? Part 2

You were at Bobby's house. You two have becomed really close. You actually knew him before you met Sam and Dean. You, John and Bobby have hunted together once. You two liked each other the second you met. You are smart, fun and a good hunter. Just like him. He thinks you are only good for the boys. He can see, that you bring them joy. And happiness in hunters life isn't a common thing. 

"Bobby, I'm worried about Dean." You said concerned.  
"I know, Y/N. I am too, but there's nothing we can do right now. We'll think of something and get trough this. Dean will be fine. He always is." Bobby tried to comfort me.  
"Yeah, I know, but this time I'm not so sure. He lost his brother. He can't live without Sam. I have never seen him so broken. It just looks like he has given up. He doesn't know what to do, Bobby. He's lost. And the worst thing is, we can't do anything either."

A knock on the door. Bobby went to open. I was sitting and thinking. But i didn't know what i was thinking. I had so many thoughts and they were a mess. My head was a mess. It was chaos in there. I even heard Sam. (Wait, what? I do hear him! Am I going crazy?)  
I heard Dean too. And Bobby. (What the hell is going on?) I quickly stood up and went to Bobby. I saw Sam. Sam. Alive.

"Oh, hey, Y/N!" Sam said, giving me a warm hug.  
"Heyy!" I hugged him tightly. "Are you good?"  
"Yeah, thanks to Bobby. He stiched me good." With a little smile he answered.

Me and Bobby knew that Dean had done something. My biggest fear was that he has sold his soul. I hoped so much that wasn't the case. We both looked at Dean with fear and suspicion. He looked back at us. I couldn't tell if it was fear or relief. 

"Well, Sam's better. And we're back in it now. So, what do you know?" Dean said to Bobby slow and steady.  
"Well, i found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."  
"What is it? " Sam asked.  
"Demonic omens. Like a frigging tidal wave. Here. All around here." He showed on the map. "Except for one place. Southern Wyoming." He pointed.  
"Wyoming?"  
"Yeah, that one area's totally clean. Spotless. It's almost as if... the demons are surrounding it."  
"You don't know why?" I asked.  
"No, by this point my eyes are swimming. Would you take a look at it? Maybe you can catch something i couldn't." Bobby asked Sam.  
"Yeah, sure."

Bobby and Dean left to get some more books. I knew that books didn't matter. He wanted to know what Dean had done. So did I. But I chose to stay, just so Sam wouldn't be suspicious.  
He was looking good. I still can't believe my eyes. I was so happy that Sam is alive, but then I remembered, that Dean has done something. And that something is probably horrifying.

"Sam, you really are feeling good? I mean, that wound is pretty big and hard to stich."  
"Yeah, I'm...I'm good. I am suprised too." With a little smile he replied.  
"Well, Bobby is a miracle maker.."  
"Hey, what's going on with Dean and Bobby?" He casually asked.  
(Shit.) "Ehh, probably nothing. I don't know anything either. "  
"Hm."

They returned, but with Ellen. She's alive. Great, but all I cared about was to ask Bobby what Dean has told him. Just had to find the right moment.  
Bobby and Sam were chatting with Ellen and checking if she even was Ellen. Dean just stood, not saying anything. Bingo. I could sneak him out and ask myself about what he's done.  
I slowly made my way to Dean looking straight into his apple green eyes. His eyes were locked with mine. Suddenly I saw fear in them. He understood what i wanted. So he just quickly turned and went outside. I followed him. Others didn't notice, so that's good. They were focused on Ellen and Ellen on Sam and Bobby.  
Now we were outside. By the cars. The look on his face... I have never seen that.

"Y/N..." he brushed his face with his hand and looked sideway.  
"Oh hell no, Winchester. I know you told Bobby. Well guess what, you need to tell me too. What. Did. You. Do."  
He sigh. "I..."  
I saw, that he couldn't say it.

I grabbed his hands. Squeezed them. Looked into his eyes.  
I knew what he had done.

"Oh, Dean." My eyes started to get teary. "Well, we got ten years to fix this. You ain't going to hell, pumpkin." With a smile and tears in my eyes I said, still squeezing his hands.  
"Y/N, I've got one year." A tear dropped down his cheek.  
"One year." My voice cracked. Tears started flowing. One year.  
"I couldn't without Sammy. It was my job. My job to make sure he's safe, alive. I failed."  
"How did this happen, Dean?" I couldn't believe it. "We'll still fix it. We'll figure something out." Crying and my voice cracking I said. 

"Yeah." He grabbed me and hold me like I was his life, his world. Then, my face was in his hands, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and then looked deeply in my eyes. With his thumbs he was whiping way my tears. 

"Please don't cry baby girl. I'm going to be okay. You and Sammy are going to be okay." With steady and low voice he said.  
Somehow i believed.  
"Okay, now let's kill that son of a bitch and have a good time." Dean with fake smile said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts and criticsm. Juisy moments and a secret will be in the next chapters!


End file.
